Strange Tales From Midgard
by TerraPrime
Summary: When Loki fell off the Bifrost, he had no intention of ending up on Midgard, but it happened anyway. Now he's stuck with only an annoying Midgardian girl for company. Will he survive Zoey's crazy life? And will she survive Loki's? This is dedicated to my best friend, Zo A.K.A.Hialduin!
1. Preveiw

Okay, so this story is for my best friend, Zo A.K.A Hialduin, as a gift. She just joined **Checks Watch** three minutes before I started writing this, and is still waiting the required two days before posting anything.

The story is based upon a series of chats/emails that we sent to each other as a joke. At random times, she would switch into the persona of Loki, and we later created a back story. Here's a brief preview of what is to come.

* * *

Strange Tales From Midgard

Preview

* * *

"Why am I even wasting my time with this _idiotic_ Midgardian game?!" Loki angrily demanded of the basketball hoop, which, of course, couldn't answer him. The_ girl _had dragged him along to the park with her, seeing as she would never leave him alone in her home again after what had happened last time. (How was _he_ supposed to know that you're not supposed to put water on an electrical fire?!)

He had refused to do whatever it was that mortal girl did in her free time, instead wandering away. He eventually stumbled upon the sports courts, walking up to a tall pole that seemed to have a wooden board and metal hoop attached to it near the top. He noticed that some Midgardian had left an orange ball with black markings on the ground, which also had strange white lines on it. After a long explanation of the rules of 'Basketball' from the Midgardian girl, which led to another argument about whether or not the game made sense, he was standing alone again, attempting to get the infernal object to go into the basket, to no avail.

He hissed angrily as it ricocheted off the edge again, and its haphazard bouncing lead it right back to Loki. Specifically, his face. It easily shot up the six feet that were required to smack him square in the nose. Though it can't have hurt too badly, his screaming and cursing was heard by the tall, brown-haired mortal girl who had brought him here in the first place...all the way on the other side of the park.

"Loki, calm down!" She hurried over. "Someone's going to call the cops or something!" At her heels trotted the finishing touch to their oddball trio-a young, gray colt with blue eyes, its eight hooves clattering noisily over the asphalt. Yes, eight hooves, because this was Sleipnir. To explain why he was here or where he had come from would require the telling of a whole new story, one that Loki tried to forget daily, as he had not intended to be a mother. Ever.

It was rather hard, when the girl-alright, _Zoey_, insisted on treating the foal like a puppy, or maybe even a child, letting him live in the house, sleep in her bed, sit on the couch. It was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

**AN: This part will only happen if the votes on my poll for this story reach over 50%. Go. Vote. Then I will have a valid excuse to ship my best friend with Loki.**

"Zoey...I.." Loki stuttered, backing away from the angry girl. He was a _god_ for crying out loud, he shouldn't be afraid of this Midgardian _child_!

"This was all your faul-" She stopped, and stared at him in shock. "What did you just call me?" She said slowly.

"...Zoey?" He said, confused at her sudden change in attitude.

"You said my name!" She looked confused and slightly suspicious, and he relaxed as all traces of her previous anger vanished from her face. It would be back later, but he would enjoy the precious moments of peace.

"I..." He collected himself, "Yes, it is what Midgardians do when addressin-"

"But you _NEVER_ use my name!" She shouted, "It's always 'Midgardian' or 'girl' when your in a good mood. Sometimes it's even 'Midgardian girl'!"

If he hadn't been terrified of her anger, or completely panicked when he realized that she was right, he would have groaned when she started yelling again.

"Zoey...I..." He stuttered and cursed himself. Since when had the god of lies stuttered?

"There you go again!" She shouted, "I'm going to talk to Terra, don't blow anything up!", then she stormed out of the room. He looked around the charred walls and sighed. _'Could I not do just one thing right?'_

Then he sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, and began to wonder why exactly he had called the Midgardian 'Zoey'. She was right, he had never called her Zoey, unless he was thinking it. Even then, it was mostly 'the Midgardian girl'. He'd been with her for a month, but he never treated her like the friend she was, just a random Midgardian he would have killed without a second thought if it hadn't been for the fact that she was housing him. Now she was suddenly so much more than that...

* * *

So...What did you think? Shall I continue?

BTW: The first passage was half-written by Hialduin. 'Cause she's awesome. Please join me in welcoming her to :)

Vote on my poll, if I get over 50% on 6 or more voters, I'll do an extension of that second part and make it a romance thingy. Then I will promptly be killed by Hialduin for it.


	2. Chapter 1: Fall

Another chapter. By the way, thanks to all those who voted on the poll at the start of the story. I got a 75% vote on Zoki, so I can start that in a few chapters, unless Zo kills me first.

* * *

Strange Tales From Midgard

Chapter 1

* * *

Zoey was freaking out, but she had every right to panic. After all, a random guy had just fallen from her roof and started bleeding all over her.

She didn't have time to wonder about his armor or his green cape, she need to get him help. She had broken his fall, but that hadn't stopped him from cracking his head on a _conveniently_ placed rock. His forehead was split open and was bleeding pretty badly.

She bent down and hooked her arms under his and pulled him up. Keeping a hand around his shoulder, she pulled the unconscious man towards her door. The man was thin and she was sure that if it hadn't been for the armor, she would have been able to carry him easily.

He groaned weakly in protest when she hit his leg on the door frame, signaling that he had woken up. "Sorry..." She muttered, suddenly glad that her parents were gone for the week. She could see it now...

"_What are you doing?!"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Just some random cos-player that fell off of our roof and hit his head."_

Yeah...something told her that wouldn't blow over well.

She grunted as he started to slip off her shoulder, and pulled him up again. She winced as she glanced at the bloodstains on the carpet. She was going to have a fun time explaining this one to her parents.

She dumped him on the couch and then dropped down next to him. All the leather and metal made him really heavy and her arms now ached from the effort.

He shifted slightly, but he was unconscious again. Her own eyes started to drop as she leaned back into the couch, then snapped open.

There was _no_ way she was going to fall asleep with some random guy sleeping in her house. For all she knew, he was a mass murderer that would kill her in her sleep.

It was probably an exaggeration, even if he was a killer, he was in no condition to move, much less attack her. But that didn't mean she was going to risk him waking up before her. There was another reason for her to stay up. If he was to wake up, injured and in some strange teenager's house, he would most likely freak out.

She groaned, this was going to be a_ long_ night.

**10:00:00 PM**

She had bandaged his head wound and set his leg, which she discovered had broken during his fall. She was now reading a book, _Lockdown_, a horror book that was guaranteed to have her on her toes for the rest of the night, at least, she hoped so.

She glanced at him, noting for the first time his long, coal-black hair. A small smile creeped its way onto her face. Not many guys can pull off long hair.

There was a thought, dancing around in the back of her head, just out of reach. Every time she grasped for it, it disappeared, but she had a feeling that it was important.

**10:30:24 PM**

She had finally grasped part of the thought, _'I need to call...'_, her thought had broken off, half-formed. She finally elected to ignore it.

**12:45:20 AM**

He had started mumbling a few minutes ago, but it had all been nonsense words, the rambling of a madman. Now he was twitching and calling out blindly, random names that meant nothing to her.

"_Father_!" He shouted in his sleep and her eyes snapped open, she had fallen asleep again. She felt horrible that she couldn't do anything for him. She had tried to wake him up, but to no avail. He sounded so tortured as he cried out for his family. He kept calling for his father and his brother and she felt horrible that she didn't know who they were. If only she could call his family, but she had already searched him for any kind of identification.

"Thor! Please..._please_...help me." She felt the tears build in the corners of her eyes. Part of her felt useless, she wanted to help him, but she couldn't wake him up. The other part of her felt childish, it was only a nightmare and she didn't even know the man's name, but the urge to help him was overwhelming.

**02:02:56 AM**

He had stopped crying out a few minutes ago and had fallen into a fitful sleep. Zoey's eyelids began to droop down..._Maybe I could rest...just for a minute. _Then her exhaustion and stress overtook her and she drifted to sleep.

**3:24:24 AM**

Loki opened his eyes. It was dark and he didn't know where he was. He panicked and was about to call out for his brother when he remembered.

"_No Loki."_

_Oh..._

_"I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

He had attacked Thor

_"No matter how much you claimed to_ love me, _you could never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard!" _

His 'father' didn't love him.

_"TELL ME!"_

He was a monster.

Maybe this was Hel...he certainly wouldn't be in vahalla...monsters don't go there.

He wondered if Thor had mourned him when he had fallen from the Bifrost. No, Loki was a monster and heroes do not mourn the demons they slay.

His thoughts were broken into by a horrible noise...a monster's growl, a monster he had never heard before. Something shifted beside him and he jumped away. He yelped as sudden, white-hot pain burned in his stomach and his legs buckled beneath him.

He couldn't think straight, his hands scrabbled across the floor, looking for a weapon to defend himself instead of using his magic.

His hand finally landed on something. _A spear_...he thought as he grabbed the metal shaft and flung it in the direction of the noise.

"OWWWW! MY NOSE!"

_'What? It wasn't howling in agony...'_ In fact...it sounded rather...angry.

"SERIOUSLY! A broom!? You could have just woken me up!" It shouted and all of a sudden the room was filled with light, leaving Loki dazed. When his vision returned, he was faced with an angry, Midgardian girl, now sporting a bloody nose.

* * *

End of the chapter. I really hoped you guys liked it. Hialduin helped out because she's awesome. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: I dub thee, Jordan Roenson

Hey guys. Me and Zo were talking about this story and suddenly...**PLOT!** This story was not meant to have a plot, but suddenly, I have a detailed plot of the entire story instead of just an excuse to write Loki fluff. The entire mood of the story has just shifted from humor/friendship to a hurt/comfort/romance with serious plot.

This is going to be good.

I don't own Loki or Thor, or Marvel for that matter.

Yeah, I know Loki is more durable than this, but he just fell off the Bifrost.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

"SERIOUSLY?! A broom?! You could have just woken me up!" She reached over to hit the light switch, and saw the man from last night sprawled on the floor, blinking confusedly.

She pointed the broom at him threateningly, but realized why he was on the ground. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle.

"You tried to _walk_? With a broken leg?! Great, now I have to fix it. AGAIN!"

Zoey stepped forward, attempting to reach for his leg, but he scrambled backwards. Or at least, he tried to. "AUGH!" He cried out in pain as he moved his injured leg. "Calm down!" Zoey cried. "You're only making it worse!" She tried a more soothing voice, like she was talking to an injured animal, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help, okay?"

She got down on her knees and moved toward him slowly, looking into his wild eyes. They were the greenest eyes she had ever seen, almost like a cat's.

She reached toward his leg slowly without looking away from his eyes. Then she made a mistake, she broke his gaze to look at his leg. In that moment, he darted forward and snatched the broom from her loose grip and knocked her aside with it.

It was a clever move and she hadn't even seen it coming. He was on his feet in a second, but then he cried out and fell to the ground. There was a solid crack as his head hit the ground and he knocked himself out.

Suddenly, the fog in her head cleared and she finally caught the stray thought, '_Call 9-1-1.'_

She grabbed the phone and dialed without a second thought.

"Hello. 911?...Yes. My cousin fell off the roof...I think his leg is broken and he cut his head open, he was knocked out and when he woke up he was acting weird...He is confused and isn't responding to his name...Jordan Roenson, I'm Zoey Roenson."

Zoe had no idea what she was doing. She hadn't meant to say that. She was going to tell them the truth, but the lies had slipped of her tongue without a conscious thought. She continued to lie to the operator about the man. Without even thinking about it, she had crafted a tale about her cousin taking care of her for the week while her parents were away and how he had fallen.

She then noticed the pile of disregarded armor on the floor, right where she had thrown it when she had checked his injuries the night before.

_I am going to get in_ so _much trouble when my parents came home_, she thought as she kicked his armor behind the couch.

* * *

She had talked to the doctor about her 'cousin' and, apparently, the confusion and unresponsiveness could be signs of temporary amnesia. She had been told to get a doctor as soon as he woke, but that wasn't the plan.

Zoey needed him to play along and she didn't know why. She had lied about his identity and her relationship to her for absolutely no reason, so why would he care? More importantly, why did _she_ care?

She looked at him, trying to figure him out. He was wearing a simple, cotton shirt and brown/gold, cotton pants under his armor. The clothes seemed old fashioned and the pants were tied together with a thin, knotted rope.

He groaned and she was jolted out of her thoughts. Her head shot up and she met his eyes, his enchanting, deep green eyes...

"Where am I?" His voice was smooth and melodious and it took a moment to register that he was awake.

"Shut up. You're my cousin and you're taking care me while my family is in New Mexico. You fell off my roof and can't remember much about the last week. Your name is Jordan Roenson "

To his credit, he didn't ask what Zoey was talking about, he just nodded mutely and she wished for a second that he would have spoken. Just so she could hear his voice.

She got the doctor and he asked 'Jordan' some questions. He answered all the questions smoothly, sticking to the story about taking care of her and not remembering. Somehow, he was able to get the doctor to give him the okay on leaving the hospital.

Soon, he was put in a wheelchair and they had a cab home. The ride was incredibly awkward because she couldn't explain to him what had happened with the driver there and she couldn't make comfortable conversation with a man she didn't even know.

When they arrived at her house, he kind of stared at her for a while. Then, "Care to explain?" He asked.

"Um...you fell off my roof and I had an unexplainable desire to lie to the authorities after you hit me with a broom...twice." She added the last bit as an afterthought. '_Wow...that sounded...stupid.' _Zoey thought.

"What realm is this? It is my belief that I am on Midgard." '_Realm?'_ She thought,

"Midgard? Um...this is New York." She stated, hoping he wasn't insane, "Well...a particularly dull suburb in New York."

He gave her an annoyed glance, "Not particularly helpful, but I expected as much from a Midgardian. Why my brother favors this realm I shall never comprehend." He winced slightly at his own words and his entire demeanor changed. He slumped in the chair and looked at the ground.

Despite herself, Zoey wanted nothing more than to hug the stranger before her. Instead, she reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly and his head shot up. _'If looks could kill...'_ Zoey thought as she looked away, unable to hold his ice-cold gaze any longer.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed and his eyes dropped, "...mortal." It was more of a dejected after-thought than anything. He seemed upset about something, but she wasn't about to ask. She tried to move to a safer subject.

"So...do you have any family I could call?" She immediately knew she had picked the worst possible thing to ask when a broken look flashed in his eyes. It was almost immediately replaced with anger.

"No. I do not. Mind your own matters, _Midgardian."_ He hissed and wheeled toward the door...which was too small. He growled and muttered a strange curse under his breath. Then turned around, with some difficulty, and moved into the kitchen.

Zoey groaned as she realized there was no way she was going to be able to kick this guy out, even if she wanted too.

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V.**

Loki slumped forward at the thought of his bro-_Thor_ and the impossible weight of both the worlds he had destroyed suddenly seeming to crash back onto his weakened shoulders.

He jerked back as the Midgardian laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, it was too much for the young prince and he snapped. "Don't touch me!" _'I don't deserve to be touched._' He thought bitterly, and in a moment of spite, he did something only Thor would have done, "Mortal." He hissed at the girl, glaring. He almost regretted it, but then he remembered the mortal that Thor had chosen over him.

Now that he was truly looking, he could see the magic, his magic, moving around her. It was a simple spell that had kept him from being discovered, he must have unconsciously cast it on her.

"So..." She said hesitantly, "...do you have any family I could call?" He winced and the deep sadness that had consumed him returned. He realized his weakness and twisted him face into an angry glare.

"No. I do not. Mind your own matters, _Midgardian._" He hissed at her and wheeled the idiotic Midgardian device toward the passageway. He wished his magic was stronger, so he could simply heal his leg and run. He let out curse when he got to the passage and realized it was too small.

He carefully maneuvered his wheeled seat toward a larger, more open doorway, bumping into several objects on the way, but Loki didn't care. He just needed to get out.

When he was finally out of sight, he let him head drop into his hands. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the silent tears slipping from his acid eyes.

* * *

End of the Chapter. The plot isn't actually here yet. I'm thinking maybe four chapters before it gets past the bonding and depressed Loki.


End file.
